


如果说了后悔，是不是一切就能倒退

by T1213121



Series: Sherlock is a girl's name [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Male John Watson, POV First Person, POV John Watson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 对我来说，第欧根尼俱乐部一直是一个极为特殊的地方。*开这个系列只是想写身为女性的福尔摩斯在维多利亚时代身着男装任职侦探挣扎求存的故事。不是漂亮御姐设定，建立在福尔摩斯就是女性的前提下，可能会涉及到维多利亚时代的女性问题，能接受再点开。*





	如果说了后悔，是不是一切就能倒退

对我来说，第欧根尼俱乐部一直是一个极为特殊的地方。

彼时我已经同歇洛克·福尔摩斯合租贝克街二二一乙七年有余，经历多次冒险，亲密无间。我虽极少听他提及他的亲属或是早年生活，但也将好奇心止步于此。我为他作传多年（即使在此之前我仅仅发表了《血字的研究》一文），极为清楚文学领域所必要的冲突。家庭的出现就仿佛把福尔摩斯从神明的位置带回了现实。纵然人类的窥私癖催动我下意识地随他一起拜访了迈克罗夫特，在此之后，我却决心与这位老友的私人生活划清距离——一方面是因为我自私的文学考量，另一方面则是福尔摩斯的沉默，他看起来极为不愿谈及过往。我下了很大决心，毕竟，两位租住在一间屋中的绅士想要逃脱谈天时的自我暴露是极为困难的。然而，福尔摩斯似乎没有这方面的考量。同时，他隐藏的秘密也比我想象中更多。

我知道那事时，福尔摩斯与我刚刚结束了对希腊译员奇案的侦查。我们在第二天早晨去往第欧根尼俱乐部，迈克罗夫特招待了我们早餐，他希望听到事情的结果。

福尔摩斯一向注重自身的洁净，一到第欧根尼俱乐部，他就钻进迈克罗夫特的盥洗室里进行着晨间清洗。而我则被第欧根尼俱乐部美味丰盛的早餐震惊，一边讲述最后的冒险故事，一边靠在椅子上地大快朵颐。与我相比，身形庞大的迈克罗夫特对早餐似乎显得兴致缺缺，对我的叙述也相同。他大概吃了几口，就把刀叉放在一边，喝起早餐的热咖啡。我心生疑问，但福尔摩斯两兄弟皆为我难以揣测的对象，因此也就任由心头的困惑消亡。

可半刻钟后，当一位身高六英尺的女性从盥洗室里走出来时，我还是被心里的困惑吓了一跳，差些从椅子上摔下。

与福尔摩斯同居多年，我见过他多次变装，但这一次变装的违和感极为严重。他身着一件深蓝色的精致女裙，胸前若有若无地显出女性独有的沟壑，被发胶抹平的背头散在两侧，自帽檐坠下的网纱遮住了他的大半张脸。

“华生。”

他喊我的声音也同平日里低沉有磁性的男声截然相反，更像是轻快温柔的女声。

“福尔摩斯？！”

“事实上，”迈克罗夫特突然插进话来，“福尔摩斯家不是兄弟。”我惊愕地望向年长的福尔摩斯，“福尔摩斯家是兄妹。歇洛克是我的妹妹，她是个女孩。”

如此夸张的事实令我霎时失去知觉，眼前一黑，整个人昏倒在椅子上。我几乎不敢相信这件事：我与一个女人同居了七年都未曾发觉！和我租房的歇洛克·福尔摩斯——那个拳击好手、顶尖侦探、出色绅士歇洛克··福尔摩斯，竟然会是个女人！

半晌，我的嘴唇旁传来一阵火辣的感觉，有人灌了我一些白兰地。我方才醒过神来。

福尔摩斯还站在那边，他——她，头一回显得有些不知所措。迈克罗夫特见我无事，把剩下小半瓶白兰地都塞给我，又挪回他的扶手椅里，舒舒服服地点上烟斗，看我和她对峙。

“你们是在开玩笑。”我扯出一个笑容，干巴巴地笑了两声，“哈哈哈，真好笑。”

“不，华生，这不是笑话。”她摇摇头，“我确实是个女人。”

“六英尺的？”

“是的，我确实六英尺，这没造假。”

“我……我怎么会和你住了七年还没发现！”

“我一直拒绝与你同去浴室，你也没进过我的房间。我长得很像男性，颧骨与眉骨较普通女性更高，身上也缺乏脂肪，乳房的发育也不算出色。只需穿上男装，换了嗓音，很容易就能伪装成男性，瞒过所有人。”

“这……”福尔摩斯说的话确实极有道理。我号称征服过三大洲的女性，如福尔摩斯这般平摊的胸部也是第一次见到。加之她出色的大脑与高超的手段，时至今日，我依旧被她的伪装骗得团团转，何况是伪装成男性这样的事呢。如她所说，我也着实没见过她下面的“把”。“你为什么要装成男人？”

见我松了口，福尔摩斯也不再站着。她凑到迈克罗夫特的烟斗旁燃了根卷烟，坐进旁边的椅子里，与男装时一般熟练地翘起双腿。“我的母亲并不因我是女性就懈怠对我的教育，在我凸显出和兄长一模一样的天赋时，我的母亲更是坚定了她的教育。她以高昂的价格请来极多老师担任我的私人教师，但很快，他们都不能满足我的需要。她是一位先锋女性，希望我能继续接受教育，而非早早嫁为人妇。可是大学并不允许女性入学。”福尔摩斯掸掉抽完的烟灰，换了个更舒服的姿势，令我更清晰地意识到面前遮面的女人确实是福尔摩斯本人，而非他人，“我的身高比一般女性更高、体重也更低，对戏剧的爱好也让我学会如何转换男声与女声。因此，母亲出此下策，令我改头换面，剪短长发，男装进入牛津学习化学。而在迈克罗夫特的帮衬下，我拥有了一间单人屋，这就能使我远离其他男性，也不必去多人澡堂洗澡。我掌握得很快，一个月后，我已经同学校里的其他男人无异了。加之大半时间我都窝在宿舍中忙于手头的工作，疏于社交，同学也只把我当一位怪人看待，从不质疑我的性别。”

“但毕业问题日益到来，经历了此番教育的我并不甘愿低头做女教师或打字员的职位，更不愿回家与约定的未婚夫结婚。因此我悔了婚，在母亲与迈克罗夫特的帮助下于伦敦定居，开设侦探社。人们不愿意信任女性侦探。因此，我又继续以男装身份示人。这确实为我带来了很多便捷。我可以肆意地出入各类场所而不受制约，对我的调查也大有好处。我原以为自己能靠此立足脚跟，但为警方调查的报酬低得可怜。靠家中接济的日子很难熬，母亲的行径也很快就被父亲发现。为了让我回家结婚，他断了我母亲每月为我寄来的钱，因此，我只好搬离原址，另寻住处。

“和你相遇是机缘巧合，我为没有提前告诉你这件事感到非常抱歉。贝克街二二一乙的房租分担过后的确喜人，我当时近乎负债度日，只要有人愿意减轻我的房负，我很乐意一直扮做男性。之后的日子里，我一直不知如何同你开口……就到了现在。迈克罗夫特劝我同你说清此事，我才决心以女性的面容出现在你面前。”

我着实被她所述的事实震惊了，一时间哑口无言。在我面前抽着烟的老友并非一位绅士，而是一位不合礼教、抛头露面、不守妇道、胆识过人、聪明绝顶、先锋主义的淑女。

“……这事还有谁知道。”

“我的家人和哈德森太太，别无他人。”

“哈德森太太？”

“一次换装时，她闯进屋子了。无奈之下，我只得告诉她此事。”

“别无他人？”

“还有几个第欧根尼俱乐部的侍者和贝克街小分队的流浪儿。”

“但是除了我？”

“我不能……！”

也不知是因为感到背叛还是因为秘密太过巨大，我靠在椅背上，下意识地端起滚烫的咖啡生生咽下一口，足以灼伤食道的高温都不曾让我感到疼痛。她慌忙冲过来从我手中夺走咖啡，倒了些冷水塞在我手里，让我喝下降温。可当她的手指碰触到我时，我下意识地缩回手指，离开了她。

我们之前从未有过这般举动。走在街上，“他”会亲昵地挽住我的手，我们也时常在必要时双手交握。但这一次是不同的。她触摸过的地方变得一片火热，比咖啡还要滚烫，似是能把我焚烧殆尽。

福尔摩斯不知什么时候挪回原地，离我极远，坐在扶手椅里，纤瘦的体型被巨大的椅背拢着，看起来像是瑟缩在里面。她轻声开口，却用了平日里的男声：“……你能原谅我吗。”

“我……我不知道。”这是实话，我着实不知该如何去做了，脑袋里浆糊似的，面对美味佳肴这种人之本欲都已胃口尽失，何况再去思考其他事呢。从我看来，我着实是不喜这般过激的女性的。可我又是那样欣赏福尔摩斯，福尔摩斯的一切都要了命的奇妙，每一次案件里的冒险都令我赞叹“他”的绝伦头脑，让我想要看到更多精彩的演绎推理。

“好了，华生医生，上班的时间到了。”迈克罗夫特不知什么时候拿出了怀表，看了一眼又放回衣兜中，“快到前几天向你预约的病人的上门时间了，你应该快些回去。”他话里逐客令的意思要大过关心，似乎是对我给予福尔摩斯的回应并不满意，“我叫侍者来带你出去。”迈克罗夫特拉动绳铃，看来这确实是逐客令。

“可福尔摩斯……”我转头望去，福尔摩斯却别开了目光。

“这是你的考虑时间，华生医生。歇洛克暂且会住在我这边。如果你能接受她，拍封电报到第欧根尼俱乐部即可。”

会客厅的门开了又关，侍者看起来已经习惯了福尔摩斯兄妹的存在，大抵是知道他们兄妹的侍者之一。他站在门侧，示意我可以跟他离开。我还有些犹豫，但迈克罗夫特忽然露出他威严一面，用锐利的目光向我扫来。“现在，请离开。”他扬声说，“你的考虑时间是三天，华生医生。”

我极为不愿承认，但我最终还是充满挫败感地、灰溜溜地逃了。在福尔摩斯兄弟……兄妹面前，我几乎没有任何胜算。

三天过去，我也没有鼓起勇气发出那封电报。

可福尔摩斯却在第二天时就回到贝克街二二一乙，一身男装，同平日一样，对之前发生的事绝口不提。我们的生活也没有任何改变，依旧在夜晚分享一瓶白葡萄酒，讲着一些漫无边际的事情，就好像一切都没有发生。

但我已不再愿意让她挽我的手。

一切都变了。


End file.
